


There are Agarthans Among Us

by Endumash



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Just people playing together and having "fun"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endumash/pseuds/Endumash
Summary: The Agarthans, the people of Fodlan and the Nabateans decide to chill and play Among Us together to have “fun”. Because of their infamous disguise to blend perfectly within society and how the impostors look like the crewmates, people jokingly began to call the game Agarthans Among Us.
Kudos: 3





	There are Agarthans Among Us

**Author's Note:**

> Among Us gave me life. This is where everyone in Three Houses can yell at each other and kill each other while still having fun.

Game 1

People playing: Edelgard, Dimitri, Claude, Rhea, Seteth, Flayn, Thales, Kronya, Ferdinand and Sylvain.

The settings are:

2 Impostors, confirm ejects off for the suspense, 1 emergency meeting and 20 cooldown, 20 seconds of discussion time and 80 seconds of voting time, player speed 1.25x, crewmate vision 0.5 and impostor vision 1.5, kill cooldown 22.5 and short distance, visual task off, 2 common tasks, 1 long task and 5 short tasks.

Dimitri felt playing Polus because he felt throwing people into the lava. This was a sentiment that Edeglard and Rhea shared too.

* * *

Round 1

Edelgard opened the map to see her tasks. There were no keys, which is a common task.

Because she had tasks in electrical and O2, she began to walk there, not even bothering to see where the others could have gone. Another reason why she went to electrical was in case the impostors decided to cut off light early game so she would be there to fix it quick.

First she did the wires right on top of security. Then she went south, crossing the hallway and did the other wires at the end. Rhea was already there too, doing wires as well. 

Although she didn’t pay too much attention at the moment, Thales was emptying the garbage and for a very short time, Seteth and Sylvain were there too. The only thing she knew was that there were a lot of people on that area.

While doing wires, the lights were cut off, but she went to the tree – monitoring the tree is a short task, she could do it and then fix the light. Ferdinand was already there. That spot was a perfect place to kill because there is a vent and the killer could get away easily – especially when the lights were out.

Since she did not get killed, she could trust Ferdinand to some extent. One of her reasons to not trust him yet was because there were a lot of people down there and getting a kill would be stupid, unless there were 4 herself included, and the 2 killers were there, perfect for a double kill and vent away in the three.

After finishing monitoring the tree, Ferdinand was no longer there and the lights were fixed. Given the amount of people that were on the left side, any of them could have fixed them. So, she walked down and found Seteth’s body a few feets away from the lever to throw the thrash and she immediately reports it. When the window opens, it shows that Rhea was killed too.

Edelgard: Hey Ferdie, who was bottom left with us.

Sylvain: Oh, wow.

Edelgard: I have one question, Ferdie. Who was bottom left with us?

Ferdinand was understandably nervous because Edelgard asked without saying where the body was or giving any context whatsoever. No wonder Sylvain said “oh, wow.”

Ferdinand: Umm… I saw Thales standing–

Edelgard: Yeap, it’s Thales. Vote Thales.

Almost everyone said “what the fuck” and some other laughed lightly on how quick Edelgard already pointed out the possible impostor.

Edelgard: It’s Thales.

Thales: What the fuck? I was bottom left, I did throw out the trash and then went out–

Edelgard: Cool. Then you must have killed someone in the way too.

People began to talk on top of each other and she raised her voice.

Edelgard: You 50/50 me but vote off Thales first. That’s how confident I am.

Thales: Wait, wait, wait, wait.

Edelgard: It’s you Thales.

Thales: Wait, wait, explain – where is the body?

Edelgard: You tell me, you killed him.

Once discussion time ends, voting time begins and she immediately votes. Naturally, Flayn followed. Her brother (father) was murdered after all even though they were playing a game. Dimitri began to laugh as he votes, which was bit off given that everyone was clueless.

Claude: Wait, wait, pause, pause. Can we have some context? Where is the body?

Edelgard: Bottom left. I was doing wires, I saw Rhea doing wires too. I left wires, I went to the tree, Ferdinand was doing the tree as well, there is no way – because I did the tree pretty quickly, there is no way he could have kill Seteth. I would have seen the body fall. So, he must have been killed when I left wires to the tree. Thales, you said you were bottom left. So, it’s has be you.

Sylvain: Wait, you said Ferdinand was there too. Doesn’t make him sus as well?

Edelgard: One could see it that way. We were together for a short time in the tree, there is a vent there and the lights were cut. It was the perfect time for him to get a kill, but he didn’t. That’s why I trust him for now. So, Thales, you got something to say before we vote your ass off?

Thales: I was throwing out the trash, I don’t deny that. I ran out fucking mid–

Dimitri: And why you didn’t go fix lights?

Thales: Why you are both so into me?! This isn't Three Houses, just let it go!

Edelgard: Says the one who murders a Nabatean in the first round. Enjoy Ailell's lava.

Pretty much everyone laughed, Thales included. As a last ditch effort for the laughs and something that some people tend to do, he voted his accuser.

* * *

Round 2

A good number goes next to vitals to do their common task, scanning the pass.

Edelgard went to record the temperature right outside and Kronya was there as well. Apparently she went ahead before the group. The reading was 321°

She went up to do the maze. Once finished she went outside laboratory to fix the drill, the rocket thingy. When she finished, Dimitri was there too, doing the same task.

She went inside and did the switch nodes, hers was Node_MLG. When finished, Dimitri was there as well.

Then she went to the bathroom to do the final wires. But before leaving, she saw Claude and Ferdinand entering laboratory as well. When she finished, she saw Ferdinand opening the door to decontamination. Then she went up to medbay in case there was a body there and lights are sabotaged.

There was no body but Claude was scanning himself and Edelgard decides to watch over him, being partially right on top of him since lights were off. At first it seems he hesitated to do it since he moved off the scanner and went again a couple of times, probably to see if Edelgard had the task and prove she was not an impostor. While he finally decided to scan himself for real, Edelgard saw the door to decontamination open at least three times, which meant that a lot of people were going in or out, and she had her suspicions. Then, Flayn’s body was reported.

Edelgard: Alright, then…

Sylvain: So, there is one kill, which means Thales was indeed the killer. Ok, I saw Flayn last time in admin–

Dimitri: Hold on, hold on. I reported the body, I have the megaphone. El, where are you right now.

Edelgard: In medbay watching Claude scanning his majestic buttcheeks.

Claude: Yup, she is with me watching me scanning my butt. You should come here too so we can see you scan your dorito body.

Sylvain: I will join too next round.

Ferdinand: Oh, I have medbay scan too. We can go next round and prove each other's innocence.

Dimitri: There won’t be next round, I’ve heard everything I needed to hear. I’m going to give this person one chance to clear themselves before I vote them into the lava.

Edelgard and Claude began to chuckle. Dimitri goes feral.

Dimitri: You are allowed one sentence. Go ahead.

Kronya: Wires and then went to telescope.

Dimitri: Kill Kronya.

He immediately votes and Edegard and Claude follow his lead while still laughing.

Edelgard: Get her, boys.

Kronya: I KNEW you would accuse me, you motherfucker!

Then everyone began to talk on top of each other while Dimitri kept saying firmly “kill Kronya.”

Kronya: That doesn’t have any sense!

Edelgard: Hey Ferdie, vote Kronya.

Ferdinand: Wait, wait, there is no evidence! You two are pressuring way too hard!

Claude: Evidence is Edelgard watching me scanning my butt, Dimitri voting off Thales and you giving information to vote off Thales. The impostors could be either Sylvain or Kronya.

Dimitri: I am sure we got Thales and I would never tell a vote unless I am a 100% sure, it is absolutely Kronya.

Sylvain: Are you metagaming right now? I mean, sure, the three Nabateans are playing with us and it turns out they were killed. It sounds ridiculous to vote off the Agarthans first because of their beef with the Nabateans in Three Houses.

Dimitri: Ok, here is the info. I was with Edelgard for a good part of the round; I was doing my tasks top right, she saw me doing them and I saw her doing her tasks as well.

Edelgard: Yeah, that is true – we did the rocket thing and the switch together.

Dimitri: The lights were out and I was doing the wires next to the door to decontamination. I saw Kronya's colour run through that door. It could have been no one else. If Claude is vouching for Edelgard in medbay, then is a 100% Kronya.

Ferdinand: I did see her run past me when I was going to specimen, she must have killed Flayn after that, so I will vote for Kronya.

Kronya: You are such a loser!

Everyone voted for Kronya. Unlike Thales, however, she skipped. She didn’t even vote for Dimitri.

Thales: Kronya, that was the stupidest fucking kill ever.

* * *

Crewmate victory.

Everyone but them began to laugh.

Thales: First round there were like 4 crewmates around there and I see you mur–

The rest couldn’t be heard since Kronya kept complaining and others kept laughing.

Edelgard: I was right about you Thales, you did murder Seteth.

Seteth: Yes and no. He was indeed the impostor, but the funny thing is that he didn’t even kill me. Kronya did.

Thales: That is true. I didn’t kill him. I killed Rhea who was in the water room and decided to hide in there.

Rhea: Yeah, you stayed in there, trying to move on top of my body to cover it. Lights were fixed rather quickly – if anyone saw you run away from that room, you would have been caught red-handed.

Thales: Exactly. Since there were a lot of crewmates there, I waited for Seteth’s body to be reported and hope for all of you to argue between each other. I didn’t even want to kill anyone in there and then fucking Kronya decided to murder Seteth on my feet.

Kronya: The lights were out!

Thales: “The lights were out”. Kronya, I hate you.

Sylvain: Can we talk about how Edelgard and Dimitri were so spot on? I mean, they were so damn sure about the killers that they were pretty scary when demanding us to vote for them.

Ferdinand: Yeah, they didn’t even give context until we asked for it. They were just like “yup, it’s them. Vote them off.”

Seteth: Not to underestimate their detective skills but those were pretty bad kills. Particularly the first round when Rhea and I were killed. And when Thales didn’t report my body, I knew he was the other killer and then he went down and killed Rhea.

Rhea: I was in the middle of a task, so I didn’t even see Kronya kill Seteth. I was surprised since there were a lot of crewmates in that area.

Dimitri: Kronya, for someone who in Three Houses claims to have knowledge and power beyond our understanding, those kills operates with someone whose brain is smooth and the size of a fucking peanut, which is enough given the amount of people that see me as a fucking retard who loves to kill, being sad with my ghosts, eat cheese and weeds.

Kronya: Wait, you eat weeds?! What kind of weirdo are you?!

Dimitri: The kind that loves to eat cheese and weeds!

Claude: Ok, ok, clam down you two. We will start next game. I you are the impostor again, Kronya, try to be more subtle about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Dima's crewmate has a cheese on top of his head, because it wouldn't be Dima otherwise.


End file.
